Recent print devices can handle a variety of printing media (print papers) in order to satisfy users. Particularly, there are expensive printing media used only for printing art work data such as printing media specialized in art. If a large volume of print jobs are executed erroneously or a print job fails when using expensive printing media, financial loss will be large. In order to prevent the above problems, a print device that has been developed is configured to send an alarm message to the user when expensive medium is selected for use, and to prevent erroneous use of the expensive media. See Japanese laid open patent application publication number 2007-136815 (Reference 1).
However, the method disclosed in Reference 1 only displays an alarm message when the expensive medium is going to be used. Therefore, once printing on the medium is approved, printing is executed even when the printing content is inappropriate. This can result in unnecessary print costs.
The disclosed embodiments have overcome the above problems, and are directed to a print device and its printing control program that issues an alarm when a medium cost is higher than a predetermined value and confirms a content of print job. In this way, the disclosed embodiments can cut down on unnecessary print costs.